


[Moodboard] Where are you?

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Moodboard Fem!SnowBaz [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, FemSnowBaz, Gothic, Magic, Non-Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Partial Nudity, Rule 63, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Tyrannus Basilton ”Baz” Pitch, Witchcraft, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Mature] 18+ fem Simon and fem Baz.(Explicit for partial nudity.)A moodboard with Witch FemBaz.Part 1 inYou are my choiceSeries.COC 2020 Day 10, DEC 4: Crossover.FemSnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Moodboard Fem!SnowBaz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	[Moodboard] Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/gifts).



> Dear reader, this is going to be a series of three moodboards and one short fic in **[You are my choice](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062071)** for my loveliest betas and friends Blue, Jan and Llamapyjamas. 💙  
>   
> It's Alternative Universe - Fairy Tale Setting.  
>   
> I would not necessarily call it an actual Gothic Fairy Tale, but it has a gothic vibe.  
>   
>  **Blue** , this moodboard is for you. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. 💙


End file.
